Daily Sick
by pandagame
Summary: Appa dan salah satu anaknya sakit! Kok bisa? Apa Hongbin ketularan karena sempet ehem-ehem? Taekwoon kan wajar. "KEN HYUNG! N EOMMA BILANG KALAU LEO APPA GAK SEMBUH KALIAN HARUS PISAH KAMAR!" VIXX FF [LeoN/ Neo, Raken, HyukBin]


Daily Sick

VIXX Member

A little bit YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, typo, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Hakyeon mengerjabkan matanya perlahan. Capek sebenarnya, baru tidur 3 jam –dia sempat melirik jam di hape- tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka masih dalam promosi 'Fantasy', mereka harus mempersembahkan yang terbaik demi starlight.

Hakyeon merenggangkan tangannya, dalam hal ini dia bersyukur karena VIXX sudah pindah dorm. Ada 5 kamar di sini, 1 untuk manager hyung, 1 buat lemari pakaian dan sisanya buat mereka tidur. Coba dia masih berlima tidurnya, pasti Hakyeon sudah menginjak tangan Hongbin secara tak sengaja.

"Taekwoon-ah, bangun sudah pagi," kata Hakyeon membangunkan kekasihnya. Taekwoon cuma bergumam sambil bergelung lagi. Hakyeon menghela nafas, dasar singa pemalas!

"Taek.." Hakyeon terhenti saat dirasanya suhu badan Taekwoon. Panas.

"TAEKWOONIE! KENAPA KAU SAKIT LAGI?!"

Teriakan yang cukup ampuh untuk membangunkan seluruh member VIXX –kecuali Wonshik tentunya-

~Daily Sick~

Taekwoon sakit. Itu bukan 2 kata yang asing selama 4 tahun debut sebagai VIXX. Dia member yang entah kenapa punya daya tahan tubuh yang kurang kuat, padahal kekuatan fisiknya paling besar di VIXX. Gak singkron gitu.

"Taekwoonie.." lirih Hakyeon. Kulit putih sang namjachingu yang awalnya putih jadi tampak pucat, dia agak mengigil malah. Hakyeon dari tadi panik keluar-masuk kamar buat ngompres Taekwoon –yang sukses membangunkan Hyuk, dia malah yang bertugas member lainnya-

"Hakyeon-ah?" Suara Taekwoon kan dari awal emang halus, pas sakit makin halus aja. Untung telinga Hakyeon gak mudeg. "Waeyo Taekwoon-ah? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Hakyeon khawatir. Taekwoon menggeleng, dia tidak boleh memonopoli namjachingu-nya. "Sarapan para member, suruh Jaehwan yang buat. Kau payah di dapur," kata Taekwoon yang masih menjadi 'appa' yang baik bagi para member. Tapi Hakyeon yang agak tersindir langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maaf ya kalau aku gak jago masak!" Dia tahu Taekwoon yang paling jago masak di VIXX, tapi jangan nyindir gitu kali. "Kau jago kok di ranjang," bisik Taekwoon jahil lalu membalik badannya ke arah dinding. Wajah Hakyeon merona parah.

"JUNG MESUM TAEKWOON! TIDUR SAJA SANA!"

~Daily Sick~

"Binnie hyung juga demam, ini mau kukasih bubur," lapor Hyuk pada sang 'eomma'. Hakyeon memijat pelipisnya, 2 member pada sakit barengan. "Kalian minum vitamin abis sarapan! Cukup Taekwoonie dan Binnie yang sakit!" perintah Hakyeon yang diangguki 3 member yang lain. Oh ya, Wonshik juga berhasil Hyuk bangunkan dengan Jaehwan entah bagaimana caranya. Hyuk pamit ke kamarnya dan Hongbin setelah mengambil obat di meja.

"Hakyeon hyung ada rekaman?" tanya Wonshik agak terkantuk-kantuk. Dia begadang sampai jam 3 pagi tadi. Hakyeon mengangguk. "Cuma aku yang punya jadwal sampai siang. Sore nanti kita ada acara di The Show, jadi minimal demam Taekwoon dan Hongbin harus turun," kata Hakyeon setelah meminum airnya. Dia harus tiba 1 jam sebelum acara dimulai. "Jaehwan-ah, jangan lupa kasih obat buat Taekwoon. Aku pergi," kata Hakyeon langsung melesat keluar. Jaehwan yang masih makan mengangguk saja, Wonshik meminum kopinya diam.

"Tumben Hongbin sakit. Kalau Taekwoon hyung sih biasa"

"Inget gak Hyuk demam juga minggu lalu? Apa mereka ehem-ehem biar Hyuk sembuh ya?"

"Yang bener aja hyung, udah lama itu kejadiannya"

"Iya juga sih"

Hening melanda sebelum Wonshik menatap Jaehwan serius. "Waeyo?" tanya Jaehwan menyernyit. "Kau makin cantik hyung."

Mulai ngegombal deh.

"Aku imut!"

"Ne hyung, kau imut. Boleh dong popo?"

Jaehwan diem aja pas Wonshik mendekati wajahnya. Dekat, dekat dan semakin dekat..

"KEN HYUNG! N EOMMA BILANG KALAU LEO APPA GAK SEMBUH KALIAN HARUS PISAH KAMAR!"

Jaehwan langsung menoleh ke kamar HyukBin dan balas berteriak, "NE, INI HYUNG MAU KE KAMAR LEO APPA!". Membuat Wonshik yang tadinya tinggal nyosor mencium tembok.

"Ukh, Han Sanghyuk sialan" gumam Wonshik sambil memukul tembok, sementara Jaehwan pergi ke kamar Taekwoon di ujung.

~Daily Sick~

Bukan rahasia kalau eomma dan appa VIXX adalah Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Mereka serasi dan punya tanggung jawab paling besar terhadap para member, para member sih senang-senang saja. Selain itu mereka udah pacaran, tunggu aja waktunya undangan disebar.

Jaehwan melihat Taekwoon memakan buburnya pelan, tawaran baik hati seperti 'mau disuapin gak, hyung?' atau 'aku bantuin deh' dari Jaehwan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang appa. Jaehwan tahu Taekwoon pasti maunya manja sama Hakyeon, sialnya aja eomma-nya itu ada rekaman.

"Ini obatnya hyung," kata Jaehwan sigap mengambil mangkuk bubur di tangan Taekwoon dan menggantinya dengan obat tablet. Taekwoon mengambilnya diam dan memakannya diam sambil meneguk air, agak aneh meminum tablet tanpa air. "Hyung, kok bisa sakit?" tanya Jaehwan spontan. Taekwoon kembali merebahkan dirinya. "Mana ku tahu," jawab Taekwoon singkat. "Oh ya Jaehwannie, aku mau bicara."

Hm, aku mau bicara. Terakhir kali Taekwoon ngomong gitu pas Jaehwan gak sengaja merusak speaker mereka –dibanting pas marah- dan mengatakan hal agak sensitif. Jaehwan menelan ludah kecut, keburu parno sama pemikirannya sendiri. "N..ne appa?" tanya Jaehwan refleks memanggil Taekwoon 'appa' karena baginya seorang 'appa' bisa membuatnya diam karena tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Kalau Ravi mesum lagi, kalian pisah kamar. Terus bilang ke Hyuk kalau besok Hongbin jalannya pincang mereka juga pisah kamar aja." Kalau kedua seme itu mendengarnya, mereka pasti udah hilang nyawa. "Ne appa~"

~Sementara di kamar HyukBin

"Hatchii"

Hyuk menutup mulutnya sementara Hongbin langsung menoleh ke tempat lain. "Kau pilek Hyuk-ah?" tanya Hongbin yang baru mau makan bubur. Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyedot kembali udara yang sempat keluar. "Mungkin ada yang ngomongin aku"

Hongbin memutar matanya. "Kalau gitu sih, kita bisa bersin tiap detik," katanya yang disambut cengiran Hyuk. "Kalau di komik biasanya kan gitu."

Hongbin memakan lagi buburnya malas, Hyuk ngeliatnya sampe gemes. "Ya ampun hyung, jangan dimainin gitu dong. Aku bikinnya penuh perasaan," kata Hyuk agak lebay. Hongbin menaruh mangkuk bubur itu ke tangan Hyuk. "Hyung yakin kamu cuma bantu nambahin air," kata Hongbin kembali berbaring. Pusing banget kepalanya. Hyuk berdecak sambil menaruh mangkuk di nakas. "Hyung minum obat dulu nih, baru tidur," bujuk Hyuk. Hongbin membuka matanya sekilas sebelum menutupnya lagi. "Pahit, males." Wah hyung-nya lagi merajuk nih.

"Aku tahu kok cara biar obatnya gak pahit," kata Hyuk sambil menyerigai, Hongbin gak lihat aja sayangnya. "Hyung buka mata dulu," kata Hyuk manja. Hongbin tanpa curiga sedikit pun –atau malas memikirkan rencana Hyuk- membuka matanya. "U.."

Tiba-tiba bibir Hongbin sudah ditempeli sesuatu yang kenyal. Astaga, Hyuk menciumnya!

"Buka mulutmu hyung." Obat itu ternyata terselip di mulut Hyuk. "Ppali"

Hongbin membuka mulutnya, dan bukan saja obat yang masuk tapi lidah Hyuk yang kali ini bermain di dalam mulut Hongbin. Hongbin masih sempat menelan obat berbentuk kapsul itu sebelum membalas ciuman Hyuk.

"Hyuk-ah~" Hongbin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Hyuk, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hyuk berniat lebih jika saja..

"HYUK-AH, LEO APPA BILANG KALAU HONGBIN JALANNYA PINCANG KALIAN PISAH KAMAR!"

..teriakan Jaehwan berbalut ledekan Wonshik tidak menghentikan mereka. Hyuk melepas ciumannya tidak rela sementara Hongbin mengatur nafas. Astaga, tadi apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Hongbin yang malu berbalik memunggungi Hyuk yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ish! KEN HYUNG GANGGU!"

"HAN SANGHYUK!"

Hyuk menelan ludah saat suara sang appa yang biasanya kecil dan halus memenuhi dorm mereka. "KAU SATU KAMAR DENGAN WONSHIK!"

"ANDWAEEEEE!"

~Daily Sick~

"Aku pul.. UWAA!" Hakyeon yang baru saja menutup pintu memekik saat melihat kedua seme VIXX, Wonshik dan Hyuk, di ruang tamu lagi menatap kosong ke arah TV –yang baru ada setelah 4 tahun mereka debut-

"Kalian kenapa? Diputusin?" tanya Hakyeon asal yang membuahkan pekikan kesal kedua orang yang tadi kehilangan nyawa. "Enggaklah! Kok eomma ngomong gitu sih?" Hakyeon yang mendengarnya menyernyit, kayaknya ada sesuatu yang membuat kedua anak ini memanggilnya 'eomma'. Ah, tapi itu nanti saja.

"Eomma ke kamar appa ya," kata Hakyeon sambil tergesa. Wonshik menatap Hakyeon tak percaya. "Jadi kita dibiarin?" Bahkan Hyuk pun enggan menjawab pertanyaan Wonshik, apalagi Hakyeon yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

.

 _From: Jae_JaeKennie_

 _Eomma!_

 _Appa udah mendingan! Tapi dia gak mau makan!_

 _Aku harus ngapain dong? Hongbin juga udah sembuh-an_

 _._

 _Hakyeon menghela nafas melihat pesan di kakao-nya. Oke, Hongbin dan Taekwoon gak sakit lagi, bagus. Tapi kenapa namjachingunya mogok makan? Kalau dia drop lagi gimana? Kalau dia sakit lagi gimana? Udah cukup ISAC dia cedera!_

 _Hakyeon yang khawatir setengah mati langsung memekik saat tahu syuting sudah selesai. "Manager hyung, ayo kita pulang!"_

 _"Ya ampun Hakyeon-ah. Sabar.."_

.

Hakyeon yang membanting pintu membuat Taekwoon membuka mata malas. Astaga dia baru saja tidur –tidurnya tadi diganggu duo seme galau- dan tidurnya diganggu lagi? Untung itu Hakyeon, kalau kedua anak itu udah dia tendang keluar dorm.

"Taekwoonie kenapa kau gak mau makan? Kau kan sedang sakit!" oceh Hakyeon sambil membuang tasnya sembarang –yang kalau dilihat Hongbin bakal disambut ocehan lain dari si maniak kebersihan-. Taekwoon menatapnya sayu, meminta pengertian dari Hakyeon untuk membiarkannya tidur..

"Jangan menatapku begitu! Ayo kusuapi!"

..yang gagal. Ambil aja sisi positifnya, dia bisa manja-manjaan sama Hakyeon.

"Aaaa" Hakyeon tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya dengan sendok yang diulurkan ke mulutnya. "Ayo dong buka mulutnya," bujuk Hakyeon. Taekwoon membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan dari Hakyeon.

"Pintar, ayo buka lagi." Tolong ya Hakyeon, Taekwoon itu 26 tahun, se-line dan member tertua sepertimu!

Kali ini Taekwoon menutup mulutnya rapat. Merajuk. "Kenyang,"

Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ish! Kau baru makan segini, 10 suap lagi deh," bujuknya. Taekwoon menatapnya, gak tega sih tapi.. "enggak," kukuhnya.

"Delapan!"

"Lima"

"Tujuh?"

"Lima"

"Enam deh.."

"Lima"

Hakyeon menghela nafas frustasi. Taekwoon emang appa-nya VIXX, tapi dia bahkan bisa manja banget kayak sekarang. 'Kayak anak kecil,' pikir Hakyeon geli.

"Ne, ne. Lima, tapi makan ya~"

.

"Selesai!" kata Hakyeon heboh. Taekwoon yang baru saja meminum air tersenyum, Hakyeon itu imut. "Huff, kubereskan dulu deh," kata Hakyeon baru saja mengambil mangkuk..

"HUWAAAA"

.. saat teriakan membuatnya buyar seketika. Hakyeon langsung lari ke ruang tamu, sementara Taekwoon mengikuti dalam diam.

"Hiks, Jaehwan~"

"Huweee, Binnie hyung"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa duo seme ini nangis gak jelas?

"Hyuk, Wonshik, sana tidur!" usir Taekwoon kejam. Hyuk dan Wonshik menatapnya sengit dan langsung menyerangnya. "APPA AKU GAK MAU SAMA DIA!" kata kedua orang itu sambil menunjuk satu sama lain. Taekwoon menatap mereka datar, baru sembuh udah langsung ngurusin keluarganya yang abnormal. Nasib emang.

"Siapa suruh mesum," sinis Taekwoon. Hyuk menatapnya tajam. "Appa juga kok!"

Oh, jadi ini alasan Hakyeon dipanggil eomma. Kedua anaknya lagi merajuk.

"Terima nasib aja," kata Jaehwan yang membuahkan tatapan memelas Wonshik. "Tapi.."

"Aku maunya sama Binnie hyung," rajuk Hyuk ber-aegyo di depan Hongbin. Hongbin meringis, dia gak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Taekwoon menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Hakyeon, pura-pura masih sakit.

"Aigoo Taekwoonie! Kau pasti masih sakit! Ayo tidur, aku akan menyusul setelah mandi," kata Hakyeon yang termakan jebakan Taekwoon. Keempat dongsaengnya menatap kedua orang tuanya sebel.

"Huwaaaa Jaehwanie"

"Binnie hyung~"

Jaehwan menepuk punggung Wonshik sementara Hongbin mengusak rambut Hyuk. "Kami tidak berdaya," gumam Jaehwan dan Hongbin bersamaan.

"JAEHWANIE! HONGBINNIE! JANGAN SAMPAI KALIAN MASIH 1 KAMAR DENGAN NAMJACHINGU KALIAN!"

"NE APPA~"

Fin

.

.

.

Annyeong XD Panda dari awal emang mau bikin ff VIXX tentang Leo yang sakit. Tapi jatohnya absurd, haha maaf semua~

Anyway, review juseyo~


End file.
